Las veces que sea necesario
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Pésimo titulo, pero denle una oportunidad. [Minho/Newt]


Minho había llegado abrumado. Otro día, horas y horas corriendo, y nada. No importaba lo mucho que trataran, nada funcionaba. No quería más de esa mierda, odiaba ese lugar. Por sobre todo, se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de encontrar una maldita salida de esa jaula de ratas. No quería pensar más en eso, no lo necesitaba, ya tenía suficiente. Decidió darse una reponedora ducha e irse a dormir, preparado para un nuevo día en el que no pasaría nada nuevo, para variar. Si, sonaba motivador.

Al ducharse, hizo el conteo diario de cicatrices, que no eran pocas, y tampoco ayudaban a subir su estado de ánimo. Pero sabía que aunque ese lugar fuera un infierno, él debía ser valiente, porque sobraban cobardes.

No le dieron ganas de ir a comer con los demás ese día, se sentía malditamente positivo. Así que saliendo de la ducha se fue directo a su habitación, sin hablar con nadie.

Llegó y lo primero que hizo fue caer en la cama como un saco de patatas. Trató de dormirse para poder estar en óptimas condiciones al otro día, pero no podía hacerlo. Qué sentido tenia hacer todo eso? Porque era él el idiota que debía correr en círculos? "Alguien tiene que hacerlo" se repetía, no sabía si en un intento de animarse o de no suicidarse. Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Se levantó por inercia y camino hasta la puerta, con ganas de golpear al garlopo que se atrevió a molestarlo. Abrió la puerta y vio a Newt.

 _Newt._

Con su cabello rubio cayendo hasta sus hombros, una camiseta sencilla, algo ajustada, de color plomo. Con su mirada amable, de ese color que tanto disfrutaba mirar, porque lo hacía sentir como si no estuviera atrapado en ese horrendo lugar.

Llevaba las manos en la espalda, y cuando abrió la puerta, le sonrió y le lanzó un bolso a la cara.

 **-Ten, le robé eso a Sartén. –** se metió en la habitación como si fuera la propia y se sentó en la cama.

Minho abrió el bolso y vio una ración de la cena, junto a unos panes y una botella de agua.

 **-Por qué el segundo al mando estaría robando comida de la cocina? –** le preguntó, divertido con su visita, y cerró la puerta. Al diablo con la idea de dormirse temprano, quien necesitaba dormir?

 **-Otra vez no fuiste a comer, supuse que estabas en tus días o algo y me comporte de manera amable. Deberías hacerlo alguna vez, se siente bien.**

Minho se rió con ganas y se sentó junto a él.

 **-Bueno, si de eso depende que el mozo rubio que esta bueno me traiga personalmente la comida, no sería una pérdida total intentarlo.**

Era extraño, pero siempre bromeaban de esa manera cuando estaban solos. Nunca llegaba más allá de eso, nunca, solo bromas. Aun así, tenerlo cerca hacia que se sintiera mejor. Era como su terapia anti-depresión.

Newt solo sonrió por el comentario, pero luego bajó la vista, pensativo.

 **-No tienes que salir cada día al laberinto y lo sabes. Lleva repitiéndose 2 años el mismo patrón, por qué piensas que será diferente? Además, cualquier larcho podría cubrir esa área.**

Y ahí estaba, ese era el Newt que él conocía. Manteniendo a todos calmados y confiados como un verdadero líder. Así Minho se daba cuenta de que, si por algo valía la pena salir a recorrer ese miertero laberinto diariamente como imbécil, ese algo era Newt. Entonces llego a la conclusión de que lo sacaría de ahí costara lo que costara, porque conocía la razón de su renguera, y sabía lo mucho que odiaba ese lugar.

 **-Si hay una posibilidad en un millón de que mañana algo sea diferente, entonces recorreré esa garlopa de noche si es necesario, pero prometo que haré que salgas de aquí, y luego nos iremos a un lugar sin penitentes ni escarabajos ni cualquier otra cosa de los creadores.**

Lo había dicho con convicción, porque lo decía en serio. Newt lo miro fijamente, fingió una sonrisa, pero seguía pensativo. Minho lo obligo a mirarlo para que le dijera algo.

 **-Creo en ti, lo juro. Pero no creo en las mismas posibilidades que tú. Sé que si un larcho sobrevive a una noche allá afuera, ese sería el líder de los corredores. Pero los malditos garlopos de los creadores lo sabrían. Sabrían cuando te quedaras una noche y pondrían más penitentes. Maldición, incluso ahora mismo hay un escarabajo en tu ventana.**

Minho desvió la vista para comprobarlo y efectivamente había un escarabajo en la ventana. Sintió rabia de que esos bichos aparecieran ahora en cualquier parte, pero no hizo nada. También se había rendido tratando de atrapar a uno.

 **-Prometo que te sacaré de aquí.** **–** le dijo, ignorando el bicho.

 **-Prométeme que no te quedaras una noche afuera. Sería una muerte segura. Además, que haré aquí sin un larcho al que regañar todos los días?**

Le provoco ternura la manera en que dijo que lo extrañaría, pero también quiso hacerle saber la poca memoria que tenía.

 **-Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres? Crees que no fastidie a Alby cada puto día para que me dijera que te había pasado? Nunca esperé que la respuesta era que lo habías hecho tú mismo. Newt, me dolió lo que hiciste. Sabes por qué? Porque si te hubiera funcionado, habrías estado bien. Al fin habrías escapado de este lugar, pero yo habría quedado hecho pedazos. Porque el daño no te lo haces tú, me lo habrías hecho a mí, al obligarme a tratar de vivir sin ti. Nunca hubiera tomado una decisión así, sin incluirte. Yo escaparía contigo. Quiero que lo recuerdes, de la manera que escojas, pero conmigo.**

Newt seco una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y trató de sonreír.

 **-Que somos? Romero y Julieta? –** preguntó tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

 **-Algo así. –** Respondió Minho **–Pero con más drama.**

Se rieron de la sinceridad con la que lo dijo, porque en el fondo ambos creían que era cierto. Alguien golpeo a la puerta.

 **-Que solicitado estoy hoy, por los dioses.**

Se levantó con fastidio y abrió la puerta. Era Alby. Hizo un sonido de desagrado y trató de volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Alby puso su zapatilla para evitar que se cerrara.

 **-No me jodas, Minho, o haré que te tiren por el acantilado! -** le gritó, provocando que Minho se riera.

 **-Oye, esa es una buena manera. –** opinó Newt, que seguía sentado en la cama.

Minho no supo si lo decía de broma o si de verdad se lo estaba pensando, pero decidió centrarse en la visita de Alby. Ya habían dejado de forcejear con la puerta, pero Minho se quedó ahí afirmándola y tapando la entrada.

 **-Y a qué se debe tu visita? –** preguntó, exagerando las palabras. Pudo oír como Newt se reía, tal vez porque sabía que Alby se iba a enojar así.

 **-No te hagas, vengo a buscar a ese rubio que tienes ahí secuestrado. Debes dejar de robártelo, lo necesito para organizar una asamblea.**

Minho no sabía a qué se refería con eso de que dejara de hacerlo, ya que no recordaba otra vez en que Newt hubiera estado en su habitación, pero no le dio importancia.

 **-No lo secuestro. Llega solo. –** se movió a un lado para que Alby lo viera. **–Pregúntale.**

Alby se asomó y le levantó las cejas, claramente fastidiado con la situación. Newt sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

 **-Deja de perder el tiempo, levántate! Vine a buscarte, no a avisarte. –** dijo eso y volvió a parare donde estaba inicialmente, pero cruzado de brazos, en una clara intención de mostrar que no se iría si Newt no salía.

Newt suspiró.

 **-Bien, voy contigo. Todo tengo que hacerlo yo, demonios. –** se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

 **-Y mi beso de buenas noches? –** preguntó sonriéndole a Newt y luego a Alby.

 **-Oh, vamos! Newt, sal de una vez. –** reclamó Alby desde afuera.

Pero Newt llego a la puerta y la tomo con una mano. Minho creyo que saldría, pero solo le hablo a Alby.

 **-Un segundo. –** dijo, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se acercó a Minho y lo besó sin dudar. Al principio Minho no reacciono, pero luego lo abrazo por la cintura y lo acercó a él, haciendo el beso más profundo. Alby golpeaba la puerta como un desquiciado, gritando que los iba a picar en pedacitos y los lanzaría a los penitentes. Cuando se separaron, Newt le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y salió de la habitación. Minho quedo en trance. Se sentía eufórico. Escucho a Newt reírse mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, junto a Alby, que le seguía gritando algo acerca de cómo estuvo a punto de botar la puerta.. Minho, con energías y ánimos totalmente renovados, decidió por fin irse a dormir ahora que tenía claro por qué debía, o más bien quería seguir como corredor por la mañana.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Desde la sala de vigilancia, un tipo uniformado se levantó de su silla, tomo unos papeles recientes y se encamino rápidamente por una infinidad de pasillos, hasta dar con una gran puerta que abrió sin golpear.

 **-Señor, los sujetos A5 y A7**. –informó.

Fue todo lo que dijo, pero captó de inmediato la atención del hombre en el escritorio, que levantó la vista y habló.

 **-Que espera para cumplir con el protocolo? Hay algún problema? –** bebió de su taza de café con total calma.

-Señor, cuantas veces planea hacer lo mismo? No sabemos si el borrar la memoria tantas veces pueda tener algún efecto dañino en sus cerebros, y usted sabe tanto como yo que cuando Thomas decida entrar ambos sujetos serán primordiales en el resultado de las variables.

El hombre dejo su taza a un lado con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo miró con furia.

 **-Las veces que sean necesarias. No admito más discusiones al respecto. Esto no fue parte del plan y entorpecería el resto de las variables. Las cosas deben quedarse como están. –** al observar que el tipo aún no se iba volvió a alzar la voz. **–Quedó claro?**

El tipo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

 **-Sí, señor. Todo claro.**

Sin decir más, se retiró de la oficina y fue a donde el resto de sus compañeros para seguir con el protocolo.

* * *

 _Buenos días, buenas tardes!_

 _Sinceramente, no sé que decir. Amo esta pareja, amo los libros y nunca había escrito nada de ellos Dx_

 _Espero les haya gustado c:_

 _Besos!~_

* * *

 _ **04/08/15**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
